Baby Pictures
by Kishira
Summary: No summary. Just enjoy!


_I don't know. It just popped into my mind. I hope you like it, but please dont be too mean. This is compleat. Please comment.!_

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**They were sitting in the food court. By they, I mean Nikki, Jonsey, Jude, Jen, and Wyatt. They were talking about nothing important when Caitlin walks in holding a big paper bag.**

**"What's up guys?" she asks in her quirky, upbeat voice.**

**"Nothing except Jen's a liar," Jonsey commented.**

**"I AM NOT!" Jen yelled, " YOU put the salsa in the cabinet, you idiot!"**

**"And it turned out fine," Jonsey said.**

**"IT WAS IN THE CABINET FOR A MONTH!" Jen shouted, "YOU GAVE YOUR OWN BROTHER THE STOMACHE FLU!"**

**Caitlin walked over to Nikki. "Do I want to know what's going on here?" Caitlin asked her.**

**"No, you don't," Nikki said, watching Jen and Jonsey like she was watching a movie. Finally the fight started to calm down so Caitlin could get some of her own words in.**

**"Guess what I found!" Caitlin said. Jen and Jonsey were glaring at each other, but looked up at her intrigued.**

**"What?" Wyatt asked.**

**"Old photos!" Caitlin said. The others looked up at her as though she had two heads. "No," she said, "Not like, old people photos, old photos from our childhood!"**

**"So, like, you've got our baby photos, dude?" Jude asked.**

**"Those and a few extras," Caitlin explained.**

**"Like what?" Jonsey asked.**

**"Here, look," Caitlin said, "This is you Jonsey, when you made out with your math teacher in 6th grade." She showed a picture of Jonsey, kind of attacking the math teacher.**

**"I never had her," Jonsey said, "Oh! Ya, I remember. They transferred me to another class."**

**"Ya," said Jen, "In another school. The teacher got a restraining order against you."**

**"Nice, dude," Jude said, giving Jonsey a high five.**

**"Oh! And this is you Nikki, when you were arrested in 4th grade," Caitlin said, showing Nikki and the others a photo of 4th grade Nikki in a jail cell.**

**"Hey!" Nikki said, "How was I supposed to know carjacking was illegal back then."**

**"Um, Nikki," Jen said, "It's still illegal today."**

**"It is?" Nikki asked. Jen nodded her head. "Opps."**

**"And this is you, Jen, when the boys wouldn't let you play kick ball in 3rd grade and you socked Billy Smith in the face and kicked his new ball over the fence." Caitlin said, showing Jen and the others a picture of 3rd grade Jen punching a boy in the face, while the others looked on and laughed.**

**"Oh, right," Jen said, "I never did get in trouble, and he never got his ball back."**

**"He didn't?" Wyatt asked.**

**"Nope," Jen said, "A car ran over it. Best part was it was my mom!"**

**"Oh! Wyatt, this is you in 5th grade when you fell asleep in class, and the teacher had to wake you up by throwing coffee on you," Caitlin said, showing a picture to Wyatt and the others a picture of 5th grade Wyatt having coffee thrown on him.**

**"It worked, right?" Wyatt asked.**

**"Well, you suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns all over your face and neck and had to go to the hospital, but you've loved coffee ever sense for some strange reason," Caitlin explained.**

**"Oh… that's bad, dude!" Jude commented.**

**"Oh! Jude, this is a picture of you in 2nd grade when you did a bench grind behind that old lady and she whacked you with her purse," Caitlin showed a picture of 2nd grade Jude being hit over the head by an old lady.**

**"Ya, that lady was mean, dude," Jude said, "I also had to cat sit her cats. Not cool, bra."**

**"Is that why you're afraid of cats?" Jonsey asked.**

**"Ya, one of the little beasts tried to ride my skateboard, dude. NOT cool!" Jude said.**

**"Where's a picture of you Caitlin?" Nikki asked.**

**"Right here, when I had that really bad hair day in 7th grade and it also happened to be picture day. You guy surrounded me during the picture and I was never shown," Caitlin said, showing a picture of the gang in 7th grade (minus Caitlin) surrounding her.**

**"Why did you show us these pictures?" Nikki asked.**

**"I don't know. Just 'cause," Caitlin said.**

**"How did you get all these pictures?" Jonsey asked.**

**"The last one was easy," Caitlin explained, "For the others, well, a girl never leaves home without her camera."**

**"What should we do with these pictures, now?" Jen asked.**

**"Burn them," Nikki said. The others looked at her.**

**"Good idea," Wyatt answered. Then they walked out of the mall to go burn the pictures.**


End file.
